


A Poet Without Words

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pastel!Kellin, Smut, punk!Vic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Kellin likes pink and flowers and cute things, but Tay, his best friend, seems to insist he likes the tattooed Vic Fuentes as well. Why she thinks that is beyond him, because he <i>doesn't</i>.<br/>-<br/>“No Tay, there’s really no one!” he interrupts her rant, biting his lip. He hears his voice boom through the room and he looks down again, embarrassed by his yelling. He really, really regrets coming now.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Tay smirks. “Maybe it’s Vic. You always did have a thing for hot brunettes with tattoos and snakebites.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poet Without Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashisverymuchonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisverymuchonfire/gifts).



> hello friends! this my first kellic story ^^ this goes out purely to my friend [ash](http://agendervic.tumblr.com) because we're both pastel!kellin trash 
> 
> the title makes it sound like this is really deep but it's literally 6k of smut and sexual tension oops

“So Kellin,” Tay asks, “You really don’t like anyone right now?”

Kellin shakes his head, looking down at his shoes as he fights back a blush, fiddling with the edge of his pink sweater. He came to her party because she’s a friend, not to get interrogated and certainly not over something as petty as crushes. It isn’t like he didn’t expect it, she was always the first one to notice that something was off. 

“Come on!” she continues. “There has to be somebody out there who’s caught your eye! Maybe it’s Jason, the cute brunette in our History Class. He was staring at you the other day and-”

“No Tay, there’s really no one!” he interrupts her rant, biting his lip. He hears his voice boom through the room and he looks down again, embarrassed by his yelling. He really, _really_ regrets coming now.

Tay is looking at him with wide eyes, though the twinkle in them still isn’t gone. She smirks, like she always does when she has an epiphany and looks over Kellin’s shoulder to the other side of the room and he wants to run away and hide in a corner because he knows who’s standing there, probably staring at him again but he _really_ doesn’t want to look.

“Are you sure?” Tay smirks. “Maybe it’s Vic. You always did have a thing for hot brunettes with tattoos and snakebites.”

Kellin quickly excuses himself, saying he ‘has to go to the toilet’, because Tay just yelled Vic’s name while talking to him and there’s absolutely no way Vic didn’t hear that. He blinks a few times when he enters the bathroom, the bright light bouncing off the white tiles and he briefly contemplates climbing through the tiny window, but ultimately decides that jumping off a building would make more lasting damage than being trapped in a small room with Vic for the entire evening.

When he comes back Vic and Tay are both gone and he has to swallow the uneasy feeling in his stomach down before he pukes, because that is _not_ a good sign. He goes over to the wall, leaning moodily against it, because apart from Vic and Tay he doesn’t really know anyone here. He closes his eyes and goes to slide down the wall, wanting to bury his head in his arms, but is stopped by two arms restricting him, making it impossible to move.

Kellin opens his eyes, frowning. He looks at the arms which are brushing against his waist, seeing they are covered in tattoos and _oh._ His eyes snap to the person in front of him, catching a glimpse of a grinning Tay in the process. Oh my God, he’s going to kill her.

Vic is smirking, nibbling slightly on his snakebites and he’s standing close, way too close. Kellin places his hands on Vic’s biceps, bracing himself to push Vic away, but Vic laughs and steps closer to him, making Kellin stand on the tip of his toes because he does _not_ want to touch Vic.

“Whoa there tiger. That eager to get rid of me?” Vic smirks, winking at him. Kellin reddens and he glares at Tay over the top of Vic’s head, but she smiles and winks at him, mouthing ‘Good luck.’

“I am, as a matter of fact,” Kellin mumbles, not daring to look at Vic, because he is just _too close_.

Vic smirks again and crowds him against the wall and now Kellin can’t _not_ look at him. Vic’s chest brushes against Kellin’s with every breath they take and Kellin is torn between wanting to run and close the distance between him and Vic and he licks his lips, considering the options. Vic’s eyes flicker down to look at his tongue before it disappears between his lips again and Kellin likes to think it’s because it’s moving, but he really can’t fool himself.

“So,” Vic sighs, his breath flowing out over Kellin’s face and Kellin’s almost sure it’s the same shade as his sweater, though he tells himself it’s because of the warmth in the room radiating from all the bodies grinding against each other - and especially the one that’s pressing against him, because Vic is _warm_ and he should be, with all the black clothing he wears. And for fuck’s sake, who even wears black to a party.

“So what?” Kellin breathes back, feeling Vic tremble slightly against him. Vic doesn’t lose his composure however - for which Kellin is slightly grateful and slightly disappointed - and grins instead.

“So, your friend told me you liked me.” Kellin feels a flush creeping up his neck and he promptly pushes Vic away - with more force than he expected because Vic stumbles a bit - and stalks over to Tay, grabbing her by her elbow and dragging her away from her friends. She splutters indignantly, trying to wrestle out of his grip, but that is _really_ not happening. It’s her own fault, she shouldn’t have left him alone with _that_ guy. He pushes the door to her bedroom open, throwing her in it without looking back at Vic once and keeping his gaze focused on Tay.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” he hisses, glaring at her. “Why did you think that was a good idea? He could’ve fucking laughed at me, humiliated me in front of everyone which isn’t necessary because I’m already a fucking joke, or he could’ve kissed me which is _not_ a good thing. Or worse, it could’ve been a one night stand and I’m really not looking for one of those because I want a relationshi-”

“I knew it!” Tay shouts all of a sudden, interrupting his rant. He glares at her and crosses his arms, daring her to speak. He knows he isn’t really intimidating, pink pastel sweaters will do that to you, but he tries to be. Tay grins triumphantly, pointing her finger at him and walking towards him. “So you do like him!”

Kellin scowls, wrinkling his nose. He does _not_ like Vic Fuentes. “Are you kidding me? That isn’t what I meant and you know it. I’m not looking to be used right now, I want hand-holding and cuddles and kisses and dates, not a good fuck and a ‘thank you’,” Kellin snaps.

And really, he should’ve known better, because Tay is fucking insufferable and she keeps on smiling, crowding him against a wall and he _really_ shouldn’t do that because this resembles his pose with Vic a little bit too much and _fuck_ he’s blushing again.  

“You keep telling yourself that Quinn,” Tay smirks. “You can’t tell me you didn’t notice how warm he was. He’d make an excellent cuddle buddy if you ask me and if you asked him, too.”

Tay winks at him and his cheeks flush. Right, fuck this _._ He pushes Tay off of him, sending her flying onto her bed and storms out, banging into someone on his way out.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he mutters angrily, pushing Vic out of his way. “I’m out of here.”

He walks over to the door, ready to grab his coat, when a rough hand grabs his wrist, stopping his motions. He looks up, sighing when he sees expectant brown eyes staring at him. Why can’t the fucker just leave him alone?

“Kelli-” Vic begins, confusion clouding his voice.

“No Vic,” Kellin interrupts him, his eyes drifting over the tattoos on Vic’s neck, not daring to look at him. “I’m not looking for a fuck. I’m sorry but I can’t do this.”

He tears his wrist out of Vic’s strong grip, leaving his coat and storming out of the apartment, not looking back at Vic. _God_ he hates Tay.

 

* * * * *

 

“Where are you taking me, you fuck?” Kellin jokes. The blindfold over his eyes doesn’t even let a sliver of light through and the only thing making him not bump into anyone is Tay, who has her soft hands on his shoulders, guiding him through the crowd.

“It’s a surprise, you impatient cow,” she smirks back, pushing a little harder against Kellin’s shoulder, making him stumble. He turns to glare at her, but the blindfold makes it impossible for her to see, so he mutters, “I’m not a fucking cow.”

“Cheer up, buttercup!” she shouts into his ear, making him jump because _when did she get this close?_ “You’re going to love it, believe me.”

Kellin frowns. The last time she said that she invited him to her party and look how that ended. He sighs and lets himself be guided by her. “It’s not like I can’t _not_ follow. You’d pester me about it until I did.”

He almost feels her smirk and he shakes his head smiling. They are actually friends, believe it or not. Their friendship is built on consensual banter.

“We’re here!” Tay squeals and turns him around, coming to a stop. She takes off his blindfold with trembling hands, making him smile. It can’t be _that_ bad. He blinks against the bright lights when Tay takes off the blindfold, trying to see something without burning his eyes. The bright neon lights plastered over the front of the building really aren’t helping his cause but Tay just pulls him into the building with her, ignoring the sound of protest he makes.

"Where the fuck are we?" Kellin asks her as he pushes against her shoulder, trying to get away from her. Tay walks to the little desk at the front of the room, dragging him behind. Kellin stumbles when she comes to a stop and he wrestles free from her grip, rubbing over his wrist. Tay may be small, but she's definitely no pushover. He looks around the room, his gaze falling on the posters across the room, but the dim light makes them hard to see, so he walks over to them. The second he sees what’s on them he turns around, walking over to Tay to slap or hug her - he’s not quite sure which one he wants to do most - because she took him to a fucking tattoo parlor. God, his parents are going to be so pissed when they discover their perfect son has gotten a tattoo.

Tay is talking to the receptionist when he gets there, but he ignores the guy behind the desk and engulfs Tay in a hug, kissing her cheeks. He can’t believe she decided to make an appointment for him but he’s grateful as fuck.

“Thank you,” he whispers into her hair when he’s done. Tay ignores him and continues talking to the receptionist, who looks at him with a conspiratorial smirk. Kellin frowns. What’s so funny?

“Okay sir,” the receptionist says. “We just need you to sign here. You’re in booth two.”

The guy - Mike, as the name tag reads - hands him a pen and a form, and Kellin greedily takes and signs it. He can’t wait to get his first tattoo. Mike’s tattoos look good, they’re really colorful. Kellin would like to meet the artist who made them.

When he’s done he hands the form back and walks to booth two, turning around when Tay doesn’t follow him. She smirks, waving her hand dismissively and turning back to talk to Mike. Kellin frowns, his stomach twisting at the thought of being alone in a booth with a stranger. He wants her to come with him, but ultimately decides to go alone. He’s 21 years old for Christ’s sake.

He takes a deep breath, walking into the booth only to see it’s empty save for a chair. He sits down on it, the material giving with his weight. There’s a sketchbook on a side table, and although he knows he shouldn’t he grabs it, opening it.

The drawings are absolutely gorgeous, some filled with color and others completely black. Kellin really likes the music notes, they almost seem to dance on the paper. He keeps turning the pages because _fuck_ he’d really like to meet the artist. It seems like he did Mike’s tattoos as well, they match the designs.

“I know my skills are amazing, but I promise you’ll get a lot more out of me than those drawings.”

Kellin startles, his heart pounding in his ears. Fuck. Fuck, he knows that voice. He almost doesn’t want to look up, but Vic walks over to him, and then Kellin has to look otherwise his face is in Vic’s crotch. Vic’s smirking down at him and grabs his sketchbook back. Kellin blushes heavily, blood rushing through his face. Damn Tay and her determination to get him and Vic together. He doesn’t even like the guy.

“I’m not sure about that,” Kellin mumbles, fiddling with the edge of his sweater again - a habit that had led to many holes. He looks back down at his galaxy sneakers, but Vic’s still so close to him and he can see the ways his shoes contrast with Vic’s black boots.

Vic laughs and the sound is gentle, almost too gentle. Kellin can’t help but smile at the sound though, and he tells himself off for it. He has to remind himself twice that he does _not_ like Vic.

“I don’t know if that was an insult to me or a compliment for my drawings.”

Kellin shrugs; he doesn’t really know the answer to that either. Vic sits down on a stool, finally getting his crotch out of Kellin’s face and Kellin feels like he can breathe again. Vic’s hand catches a hold of his chin, forcing Kellin to look up. Something in his stomach stirs, nerves making his stomach tie itself in knots. God damn it, he does not like Vic, he does _not._

“So Kellin,” Vic starts, letting go of Kellin’s chin but there’s no way Kellin can look away now. “What are you here for today?”

“A tattoo on my collarbone,” Kellin answers him. He’s always wanted one there, where everyone can see it whenever he wears his sweaters. “I want it to say: Before ‘You’ I Serve Nothing.”

Though he isn’t really religious himself, he’s always liked the thought of belonging in this world. It’s nice to be able to raise his self-esteem from thinking about a higher power. It put less pressure on him.

Vic raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t say what’s on his mind. Instead he asks, “In color or just black?”

“Black please.”

Vic nods, turning to the side table to grab the needle and some ink, turning his back on Kellin. He feels his muscles relax; Vic makes him more tense than the prospect of getting a tattoo does, and he heard that hurts like shit.

“Okay, now comes the fun part,” Vic grins, turning back and Kellin frowns confusedly. “You have to take off your shirt.”

Fuck, he hadn’t even thought about that. His face flushes hot as Vic smirks at him, urging him to go on with his eyes. Kellin pulls off his sweater in one smooth move and reaches up afterwards to ease down his messy hair. Vic is staring at his torso and Kellin shifts under the scrutiny, wrapping his arm around himself. He doesn’t like it when people stare at him.

The movement seems to startle Vic out of whatever daze he was in and Kellin is grateful for it until Vic grins, a predatory glint in his eyes. Oh God, this was not a good idea.

“Right,” Vic breathes, sitting closer to Kellin and leaning over him and _fuck,_ Kellin can smell the scent of leather and cigarette smoke and he can imagine a cigarette between Vic’s lips as it rolls it over his snakebites and Kellin never thought he’d be jealous of a fucking cigarette but here he is.

“This might hurt, but I’ll try to lessen the pain for you.”  
  
Vic winks at him and sets the needle against his skin. He hisses as it presses lightly against his skin; it feels like a cat is running a claw over his chest. Vic smiles apologetically down at him and forms a B and although Vic is close and Kellin likes his warmth next to him, he just wants Vic to get over with it.

The pain starts to decrease as Vic continues, until it’s nothing but an uncomfortable, prick-y sensation against his chest. He tries to shift but Vic’s hand flies down, settling against the side of his chest and Kellin’s breath hitches _._ Vic’s hand is warm and rough and Kellin doesn’t want to know how they feel them against other parts of his body. Fuck, why did he have to like skinny jeans so much?

Vic smirks at his sharp intake of breath and shifts his hand upwards a little, ghosting over his nipple before rubbing firmly over it and Jesus Christ, Kellin has to choke back a moan. He glares at Vic but Vic keeps on smirking, unfazed by his reaction.

“Sorry,” he says, but the unapologetic tone tells Kellin he doesn’t really mean it.

When Vic is done with the tattoo Kellin is hard in his pants and fuck, he can’t really deny it anymore, can he? Vic turns back to grab some bandages and his eyes flit over Kellin’s bulge. He winks and Kellin blushes, the flush spreading to his neck and chest.

Vic carefully bandages his chest, the calluses of his palm pressing “accidentally” against his nipples again, sending a jolt of heat down Kellin’s spine and he can’t hold back the moan anymore, the sound tumbles from his lips before he can stop it.

Vic stills abruptly and Kellin’s eyes fly open, ready to apologize but then Vic’s on top of him, his chest pressing against Kellin’s and Kellin hisses in discomfort. Vic shifts back a bit, accidentally grinding down onto his dick and incoherent noises fall out of his mouth, a silent request for more. Vic leans down, his breath flowing over Kellin’s with every exhale and fuck, he can’t take it anymore.

He tangles his fingers into Vic’s hair and pulls him down, crashing his lips against Vic’s. Vic’s lips twist into a smirk and he sucks Kellin’s lower lip into his mouth, letting it ping back as he bites at them, his snakebites rubbing roughly against the sensitive skin. He’s demanding Kellin to give into him and oh god, he does.

Vic slips his tongue into Kellin’s mouth and his fingers pinch Kellin’s nipples. Kellin groans into his mouth, making Vic’s lip curl upwards. He slides his mouth down from Kellin’s lips to his neck, pressing sloppy kisses against the skin until he roughly bites down, sucking the skin into his mouth and _oh fuck_.

“Vic you done yet? Your next customer is here and-”

Vic jumps back, falling on his ass. Mike’s standing in the doorway and Kellin flushes completely red as he sees Mike eye the bulge in his pants and the quickly forming bruise on his neck. He glances at Vic, who looks like he’s about to choke Mike for interrupting them, and Kellin can honestly agree with him.

”Right,” Mike smiles. “I’ll leave you two to it then.”

Kellin turns impossibly redder as Mike walks away. He looks at Vic, only to find him staring back at him and he wants to sink into the ground because that was _not_ supposed to happen. He stands up, grabbing his shirt off the floor and walking towards the door but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

He turns back but keeps staring at the ground. Fuck, he’s so embarrassed. He really doesn’t want to face Vic right now.

“Let me leave,” he mumbles. “I know how to take care of a tattoo and Tay already paid for everything.”

Kellin sees Vic open his mouth in protest but before he has a chance to make a sound Kellin has shrugged off his hand, running away from the booth.

He’s going to fucking kill Tay.

 

* * * * *

 

“I really don’t want to go Tay,” he whines. “Can’t we just do this another time?”

He walks over to his closet, looking at his collection of sweaters and shirts and dropping a few on the bed. Tay had the “brilliant” idea to go out today, to a fucking bar no less. His parents would be freaking out if they knew he’d be going there. It’s the only thing that makes him seriously consider going with Tay.

“Too bad Kellin,” Tay says. “You’re coming, if you want to or not. Now wear that black sweater. It looks good on you.”

Kellin smiles, laying down his phone to put it on. He knew she’d pick that one.

“You’re becoming predictable, Tay,” Kellin smirks. “Besides, you lost the right to boss me around when you took me to that tattoo parlor and got me stuck with Vic Fuentes in a booth.”

Tay laughs into the phone. Kellin can almost see the corners of her eyes crinkle. He blushes at the memory. He has to admit that he’s gotten off to it a few times, how can he not when Vic looks so fucking hot with snakebites and tattoos and-

“You so liked it Quinn, you had a hickey on your neck for a week. And don’t think I didn’t see you pressing against it sometimes.”

He presses his hand against the spot on his rapidly-reddening neck again. He’d hoped she hadn’t seen it, but he knew it was idle hope. The hickey is gone now and even though Kellin’s grateful for it, he also mourns its loss sometimes.

“Yo Quinn!” Tay shouts into his ear. “Get out of whichever little fantasy you had about your really hot almost-boyfriend and get dressed before I drag you to the bar naked!”

Kellin chuckles at her empty threat and promises her to get dressed, his fingers absentmindedly ghosting over his throat again, only to jerk hem away when he realizes what he’s doing.

He doesn’t like Vic Fuentes, he does _not._

 

* * * * * 

 

“What drinks can I get you two?” the bartender asks him. He’s old – probably in his forties – but he’s been eyeing Kellin since he and Tay walked in. Kellin shifts under his gaze, mumbling a quick, “A beer please,” hoping the bartender would leave him alone for the rest of evening.

“Why did we have to go to this specific bar?” Kellin moans. It’s stuffy and smells like sweat and he honestly doesn’t feel comfortable here.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t seen the posters advertising an open mic night.”

Tay’s look is skeptical – with good reason because Kellin had seen those posters. They’ve gone to open mic nights before and those always turned out to be a lot of fun, but Tay seems a bit off tonight. The twinkle in her eyes is back and _oh no this can’t be good._

He shifts nervously again, trying to look around for an escape but the only thing he finds is the stage. Luck doesn’t seem to be on his side tonight.

There’s a bit of a crowd in front of it – no wonder with how tiny this bar is – and they’re slightly blocking his view. He keeps staring at it though, determinedly not looking at Tay whose eyes are burning a hole in his head.

The girl on stage is singing ‘Killing Me Softly’ and he has to admit he’s jealous of her talent – he wishes he could sing like that. He’s pretty sure he claps the loudest when she walks off stage, but it’s hard to tell when the entire bar is cheering for her.

“Your beer,” the creepy bartender says and Kellin thanks him quickly, taking a sip. He’s still ignoring Tay, but he can see her smirk grow wider with every second and he wonders what’s going on when-

“Hi I’m Vic and I will be performing my own song called ‘Kissing in Cars’.”

He chokes on the beer in his mouth, his chest heaving with every breath and Tay’s fucking laughing at him, not even helping. God, he fucking hates her. He can’t believe she’d do this to him. He doesn’t see what she sees: he does _not_ like the fucking punk guy.

“ _As we wake up in your room, your face is the first thing I see.”_

Kellin freezes, because Vic sounds amazing. Honestly he hadn’t expected him to have any musical talent but when he turns around, Vic’s sitting on a stool, acoustic guitar in hand as he loses himself in the familiarity of the song and Kellin feels warmth bloom in his chest at the sight.

He doesn’t even notice he’s staring until Tay coughs. He feels his cheeks flood with warmth, biting his lip before looking back and _oh._ Oh, Vic’s staring directly at him, keeping eye contact. He finds himself unable to look away no matter how hard he tries.

“ _If you kiss me goodnight, I’ll know everything is alright._ ”

Kellin can see Vic smirking at him from where he’s sitting – Vic even throws in a wink for good measure – and maybe Tay wasn’t as clueless as he thought she was.

The applause is deafening but Kellin can’t move, can’t _breathe_ until Tay pokes his side, rolling her eyes at him.

“Thank you! One more thing: Can Kellin Quinn please come backstage?”

Oh no, he did not just say that. All eyes are on him now, he wants to sink through the floor because _why did Vic have to do that?_ He buries his head in his hands, willing the blush away, but it’s not helping.

“Go get ‘em tiger!” Tay snickers from next to him and he wants to fucking choke her, bang her head against the bar until she passes out – he would have if she wasn’t his best friend. He straightens up, trying to preserve his dignity and walks away, glaring at Tay.

“Tay, I hope you know I fucking hate you.”

Tay smirks, chuckling and cocking her head. She looks way too smug for his liking.

“You’ll thank me later.”

 

* * * * *

 

Vic presses him against the door as soon as they enter his apartment, pressing his thigh against Kellin’s dick and rotating it, grinding slowly against his crotch and fuck, he’s going to lose it if Vic keeps doing that.

“Vic,” he pants. “Vic, please.”

Vic stares up at him, all dark eyes and skimming hands and fuck his hands are everywhere, leaving hot trails in their wake. Kellin moans from deep in chest, the sound rumbling through Vic’s torso.

“Please what?” Vic asks, rolling his hips against Kellin’s and pushing him higher against the door. He presses his lips to Kellin’s throat again, sucking and nipping at the skin as Kellin threads his fingers in Vic’s hair, keeping him there. He shivers as the snakebites brush roughly over his skin. One of Vic’s hands rucks up his shirt, trailing over his ribcage and skimming his hands over Kellin’s sides, sliding upwards and finding Kellin’s nipples, twisting them between his fingers and Kellin almost loses the ability to form coherent words as heat shoots down his spine.

“Bed,” he breathes into Vic’s neck and he feels Vic shiver against him, trembling as he laughs breathily. Vic promptly pulls back, letting Kellin sag against the door and catch his breath and Kellin whimpers because he just wants Vic to _do something._

“Did you just fucking laugh at me?” Vic demands and all Kellin can do is nod breathlessly. “You know what, I think I’ll fuck you here against the wall.”

Kellin chokes on his breath, because Jesus Christ he wants Vic to fuck him against the wall. He wants Vic to grab him and slam him against the material as he pushes into him while Kellin traces his tattoos with his fingers and _oh my god._

“Please,” Kellin begs, “please, please, please.”

He’s been reduced to a whimpering mess as Vic pulls his shirt over his head, kissing down his chest and the snakebites push against his chest, brushing over his nipple as Vic tugs it between his teeth, rolling it in his mouth. His other hand brushes downward to the waistband of his jeans, his hand brushing against Kellin’s dick as he undoes the zipper and fuck, Kellin’s going to fucking lose it.

Vic pulls down his pants and boxers in one fluid motion and Kellin lets out a sigh of relief as his dick springs free. He whines in his throat when Vic leans back, eyeing his dick hungrily and pulling his own shirt over his head. Kellin’s breath hitches, Vic is covered in tattoos, there’s no inch left undrawn and Kellin wants to kiss them all. He closes his eyes, trying to collect himself before he comes in his pants like a god damn teenager.

When he opens them again, Vic is bending to grab a bottle of lube from the left pocket of his jeans on the floor, his ass on full display. Jesus Christ, Kellin’s going to die. Vic straightens and turns around and when Kellin’s eyes fall on his dick he has to swallow because god he’s fucking huge. Vic smirks, shaking his hips as walks back over to Kellin, grinding his hips against Kellin’s and their dicks slide over each other, slick with pre-cum and Vic moans, the sound rumbling through Kellin’s chest and he feels like he’s going to pass out.

Vic opens the bottle, pouring lube onto his fingers and pressing one against Kellin’s rim. Kellin hisses at the foreign sensation, the muscles in his ass clenching.

“Relax,” Vic breathes and Kellin does, slumping slightly forward. The first press of a finger inside of him is uncomfortable but not painful and he shifts slightly against Vic, accidentally grinding against him and moaning loudly. Vic presses in a second fingers and Kellin cries out when he curves it, pressing right against his prostrate. Vic smiles against his throat, biting into it again and Kellin shivers as he feels the cold snakebites against his flushed skin.

“Holy shit,” he pants, trying to catch his breath but it’s so hard when Vic keeps crooking his finger, making stars shoot through his veins. Vic’s lips curl up into a cocky smile against his neck, and if Vic wasn’t driving him insane, Kellin would’ve hit him.

He pushes back against Vic’s fingers, trying to get him to work harder, faster, _deeper_ , but Vic keeps scissoring his fingers, refusing to go any further. After he’s pulled out, Kellin feels strangely empty and he whines in the back of his throat, desperate for Vic to fill him. Vic smirks at him, a cheeky smirk and it drives him _insane_. He presses a kiss to Kellin’s neck before pushing in.

Kellin experimentally clenches around Vic’s dick and Vic jerks forward, choking on a moan and pressing directly against his prostrate and he grinds back down, craving the sensation of lightning shooting up his spine. He’s desperately rocking down on Vic, who’s pushing upwards, losing all sense of control when he does.

“Jesus Christ,” Kellin gasps and Vic grins, kissing up his neck and biting down on his earlobe, swirling his tongue around the skin. The sharp slap of skin on skin is drowning out their breathing and it’s so hard not to moan every time Vic angles his hips just right and the only way Kellin can compensate for it is scratching at the skin of Vic’s back, trying to ground himself.

Kellin can feel heat build in the pit of his stomach whenever Vic keeps brushing against the spot inside of him that shoots spark through him. He wants it to last longer but it’s so hard when Vic keeps doing it _right_. When Vic wraps his hand around his cock he feels the burn spreading through his veins, making him arch his back with a long moan.

He leans heavily against the door, his knees weak and shaking. His cheeks are burning – all the blood that went south a minute ago is rushing back to his head with an alarming rate – because _oh._ Oh no, he just had sex with Vic. Fucking _Vic Fuentes_ and Tay was right, he likes him. Oh God, this isn’t good, Vic just wanted him for a single night and now Kellin’s going to be alone and _god_ he feels so betrayed. He should’ve just listened to himself, should’ve-

“Calm down for a second.”

Vic’s voice is uncharacteristically soft, his eyes warm and shining with concern. If he was Kellin’s boyfriend, he would’ve kissed him right now, would’ve tangled his fingers in Vic’s hair and smiled against his lips but Vic isn’t his boyfriend, isn’t _his_ , and now everything is rui-

“Hey. Look at me Kellin,” Vic’s pushing his chin up, forcing him to look into Vic’s eyes but he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to see the disgust there, the lack of pity for someone he just ruined. “It’s okay Kellin. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Now that makes Kellin freeze. Holy shit, _holy shit_ , did Vic just say he wanted to stay with him? Vic hugs him while he tries to wrap his hand around the concept – they must look ridiculous right now, naked and leaning against a wall.

“You are though,” he mumbles. “You are, because you don’t want me and now you’re going to leave.”

Vic chuckles – it’s a gentle sound, not demeaning and Kellin wants to hear it again – kissing his forehead. “That’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard.”

Kellin looks up at him, his eyes big, because Vic can’t mean that. He’d never want to stay with Kellin – they’re from two different worlds anyways – and Kellin is so _different._

“Do you honestly think I still want anyone else?” Vic tangles his fingers with Kellin’s, locking their hands together and looking down bashfully. He reddens, biting his lip, whispering, “I’ve been crushing on you for months.”

Oh. _Oh._ Well that’s something he hadn’t noticed before. Vic’s still blushing, refusing to look Kellin in the eye. He has to say something, has to break this silence before it draws out too long.

“But I’m so different,” he blurts out and instantly regrets it when he sees Vic flinch. He looks up again, his eyes boring into Kellin’s, pinning him against the wall and maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

“You may be different but you’re fucking cute.” Kellin blushes and Vic smirks, regaining his old demeanor a bit. “Now come here and kiss me.”

He shuffles forward, putting his hand on the dragon tattoo on Vic’s bicep and leans in, pressing his lips to Vic’s.

God, this is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, let me know what you think? idk kellic is v underappreciated imo and more people should read/write it. i hope you liked it ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://kellic.co.vu)
> 
>  
> 
> alsO i made an edit here u go: ([x](http://kellic.co.vu/post/129000701451/for-a-moment-im-a-poet-without-words))


End file.
